Maximum Ride 4: The others
by chocoholic21
Summary: The flock meets two new mutants, I know its been done this is different I'll explain in chapter 2 or 3 my first fic! R and R, no flames Faxness if you want it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own maximum ride. **

**This is my first fic hope you like it and I know all the other mutants were killed i'll explain in the second or third chapter** **ok **

**R and R**

**Chocoholic12**

**Chapter one**

I soared gracefully through the sky. I felt the sun warm my feathers and my hair flying behind me, this was heaven. A few large hawks flew above us, which was odd for them, but they were to small to be erasers so I didn't worry to much.

"I love this." Said Nudge who was flying about fifteen feet below me. "It's great, I missed being together so much, didn't you Max?" I heartily agreed, thinking of what had happened less than 48 hours ago. For those of you who aren't familiar with this I have know idea why you are reading this, but you might as well know that we, meaning nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel Fang and me, otherwise known as the flock. We had been recently been reunited after splitting up (long story don't ask).

We had just finished an amazing battle in Germany, where we managed to save all remaining mutants just like ourselves. Me and the rest of the Flock were 98 human 2 bird (Except for Gazzy, who was 50 gas). You might have figured it out because I'm pretty sure that humans don't have feathers.

The Flock and I were heading from my mom's house in Arizona, which would have been sadder, but we were so happy to be together it wasn't that bad. We were heading back to DC to find some more about stopping Itex, an evil company that's trying to destroy the majority of the human race. Personally I think that killing your customers might harm your profits but hey what do I know.

One of the Hawks above us suddenly dove down. It was bigger than I thought it would be and was diving down at a shocking speed when it shot in front of me and into Fang.

"Hey watch it!" Snapped an unfamiliar voice I realized that it wasn't a hawk, it was a girl, _a girl with wings_. Without another word she folded her wings and dove down again, The other hawk, no _girl_ following close behind.

The flock and I stared at each other then at the disappearing form of the bird-girls. In a single move we folded out wings and flew after them.

**sorry its short i'll try better next time!!!!**

**- Choco who is soooooooooo in love with ryan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**Disclaimer I do not own maximum ride. Or do I? **

**HI peeps! Thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoy, I COMAND YOU TO REVIEW!!!!!!**

**By the way Ryan is my pet fish, it is short for Renaldo Gottcha didn't I? Ha ha ha **

**Okay its not funny but I'm working on it alright. **

We dove down as fast as we could after them. We were only about fifteen thousand feet up so it didn't take to long. Soon we were almost at the ground but the two girls didn't slow down. I watched them waiting for them to hit the ground but they didn't they glided across the ground easily before grace fully landing and standing up. We shot closer eager to ask them some serious questions.

Angel was the closest and as she neared the one that snapped at Fang it spun around. But it wasn't a girl that leapt at angel, it was a wolf. An Eraser! Angel jumped back and yelped with fear and The Eraser turned around and joined its companion. I tensed and went into battle mode, eager to kick some eraser butt. I felt the rest of the flock do the same.

With a burst of speed I landed in front of them blocking there path.

"Stand and fight dog breath," I snapped menacingly, I jumped at the closest one, the one that hadn't spoken yet and gave her powerful spin kick to the side; I followed it up with a hard punch in the gut. The girl was thrown back a few paces and looked a little surprised. She jumped forward and aimed a punch at my face that I blocked. The rest of the flock landed and fought beside me. The battle had begun.

The whole world seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time. Everything was happening much to fast. I felt adrenaline pumping through my veins and sweat running down my face, stinting my eyes. The fight was hard even though our enemies were so out numbered. That struck me as odd, why weren't they traveling in large pack like most erasers? And why hadn't they morphed? An even bigger question hit me. Why weren't they dead? Didn't they 'expire' all the erasers?

I pushed the questions out of my mind and directed my attention back to the battle. There were other things to worry about right now. My opponent began to look tired, her punches' and kicks were weak and her blocks were more desperate.

"Alfie we could you help us out a little?" she called to her companion who had just dodged a blow from Fang and had nailed Nudge right in the gut.

"I can't, that wouldn't be fair," replied the other girl

"But we could _really_ use the help." Insisted the other girl

"No"

"Oh come on, it's three to one! The fight isn't fair as it is!"

"Fine." Said the other girl tersely

I wondered what they meant when I was suddenly thrown back several feet. I couldn't get up, I felt as if I was being held down by invisible ropes. I looked around and the same thing had happened to the rest of the flock.

The girl who had hit Fang walked forward her arm was outstretched and her fingers were slightly curved.

"Why are you fighting us?" She growled

"You're Erasers aren't you?" I snapped "We had to fight or you would have tried to kill us."

"Of course were not Erasers" Said the other girl

"Then what are you then?" asked Gazzy "All the other experiments are dead."

The two girls exchanged glances, and then nodded "Fine, It wont hurt to explain , if you're from _there _you know this already."

And she explained.

**im not going to update till I get at least five reveiws. Hope you liked it!**

**-choco**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two:**

**I dont own maximum ride (Yet)**

**Hi people really tiard just ran like seven miles straight I COMAND YOU TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"What's your name anyway?" asked Total our talking dog. Oh did I mention him? Angel found him after we raided The Institute for higher living in New York ( Again long story, don't ask) and not long after, we discovered he could talk. It's nice you know? Having a talking dog, I mean its not as if we stand out from the crowd at all Already.

"Oh you have a mutant pe, I mean companion? We have one too." The girl who was called 'Alphie' took off her bag and began to rummage though it.

"Here he is, meet Fahrenheit, we call him fair." She pulled out a black snake, about two feet long. I stared at its scaly body with disgust, but Nudge seemed slightly more impressed.

"Could I hold him?" She asked

The girl shook her head, "His average body temperature is five to sis hundred degrees" She answered "Even higher when he's scared, were pretty much fire proof, so we don't care but you…"

"Look I don't care about some dumb snake, why are you here?" Snapped Iggy.

The girl hesitated before saying, "My name is Alpha, and this is Beda. Were omega's predecessors. You might have heard of him?" She looked directly at me before continuing "We know pretty well who you are, you're the flock right?" We nodded, " Well you were experiments, but for you they had a purpose, an idea of what to do, For us, the whitecoats were trying to make a super race, and just wanted to know what there limits were hat they were capable of. So they pumped us full of every kind of DNA that might have come in handy that they could think of and did the usual, strength, toughness thing, as a result we can morph, among other things."

We stared at her absorbing this new information until Angel spoke up. "can we get up now?"

"Oh, yeah sure" Alpha put down her arm and I tried not to blush with embarrassment with the fact that my entire flock had been taken down single handedly by a girl who was like, twelve.

"How did you escape?" asked Nudge suspiciously

Beda spoke up, "We were weapons, whether we liked it or not, executioners too when the erasers got out of hand. They trained us daily, one day, when we got fed up , we bailed when they let us out to catch some chimp."

She shuddered "I hated it, killing things, but if we disobeyed them… it didn't end well."

Angel was staring at Alpha, when she suddenly shot back about two feet.

"Wow, nobody's ever been thrown that far before," remarked Beda, glancing at Alpha "Good job."

"Don't," said Alpha glaring at angel "Try to read my mind again, we mean you no harm, that's all you need to know."

"how did you…?" asked Fang wonderingly

Alpha shrugged, "One of the many perks of being a genetically engineered killing machine I guess."

"So what is this?" asked Beda

"My flock," I answered "Our group, our family."

"Can we join?" Asked Alpha bluntly "We need a family."

"I don't see why not." I answered slowly "But that does _not_ make you one of us."

Alpha nodded "We'll take it."

And just like that we went from 6 to 8'

**I know, its boring but it was neccesary**

**please reveiw is it good? did it suck? I really need to know whether or not to bother updating**

**sorry it was so boring**

**to exhausted to keep on typin ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**-choco**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: FAXNESS!!!!! REVIEW!!! thanks for the four reviews so far , but I have almost a hundred hits! Come on people!**

Two weeks later we had almost adjusted to having two more mutants in the flock. The younger ones had adjusted immediately, Alpha and Beta were surprisingly likeable, even Iggy had begun to warm up to them. He and Alpha shared a mutual bond of blowing things up.

Fang and I remained wary, we didn't trust the new additions any more than we trusted there snake.

"They seem okay," Remarked Fang one night as we went for a walk/flight one day in the Rockies of Montana.

"Yeah," I said slowly "But why can't Angel read there minds? And What if the School planted them with us? Why do they seem so normal, Even Omega had something wrong with him?" The Questions that had been trapped in my head for the past two weeks spilled out.

"Calm down." Said Fang "Even if the School _did _send them, at least we know where they are. They aren't just playing with us, waiting to attack like- like Erasers."

I knew he was about to say, "like Ari," but that had been a pretty sensitive subject lately

., he was being considerate for once.

"At least you didn't _ditch_ us like last time," I said

"Hey I'm okay with two, potentially harmless, mutant, twelve-year-olds" he said pointedly, "With a blood-thirsty, wolf boy who tried to kill us on several occasions, not so much."

I blushed, so much for Mr. Considerate, still he had a point.

"For what it's worth," continued Fang gently "I really missed you while we were separated, Max," He leaned closer and I did the same.

"I missed you too," I murmured. Oh my god we were really close now. The whole wolrd seemed to fall away, I felt my heart beating rapidly, surely Fang would here it.

Finally we met; I closed my eyes and let all the stress melt away, all that mattered was Fang.

We broke apart, and Whoa Awkward! Still, we were both wearing the same blissful, goofy grins.

"Crap, we'd better get back now!" I yelped realizing how long we had been gone.

We flew hastily; I glanced at Fang, feeling warmth, a different warmth then the rest of the Flock.

If they noticed anything different when we got back, they didn't let on, we got the younger ones to bed and let Iggy fiddle with one of the bombs he had been working with Gazzy on. Alpha and Beda seemed to notice something, they kept on looking at us and then each other, but they didn't say anything.

Eventually, even Fang and Iggy, went to bed in a large tree above camp. I stayed up for the first watch thinking about today's events, and wondering what was to come.

**She luvs him! She luvs him! SHould I have Iggy/ nudge or Iggy/Alpha? your choice, majority Rules!**

**Alpha and Beda's weaknesses revealed in the next chapter! REVIEW! Im not updating til I get at least 1 review, last time I couldent hemlp myself , but this time I mean it!**

_-Choco _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I had, actually been exaggerating a little bit when I said that Alpha and Beta didn't have weaknesses. Beta's weakness revealed it self almost immediately after we met her. In order to

Give her extra maneuverability the whitecoats gave her humming bird DNA. But humming birds need about a third of there body weight in food _every day_. We were starring at Beta with a mixture of disgust and fascination as she scarfed down her ninth Twinkie when Alpha finally spoke up.

"Aren't we going to do something?" She asked nervously.

"Like what?" Asked Fang raising his eyebrows "We don't exactly have tons of resources."

"We could go to the lab in Chicago." Suggested Alpha, "Unless you haven't already."

"There's a base in School in Chicago?" Asked Iggy

"Yeah, it's where they developed the new race." Explained Beta, "You know, the camouflage people and Omega and everything else, we escaped there about six months ago." She tossed the Twinkie wrapper onto the pile of garbage.

"We could stay with my grandma," said Alpha, crushing the pile of gargage into a marble-sized ball with a casual flick of her wrist and brushing it under the dirt.

"How do you _do _that?" I asked, amazed.

"There's electricity everywhere, even in the air, I just manipulate it and give it force. It's my special talent."

"Cool" said nudge "I can- wait did you say _grandma's_"

"Yes," said Alpha "The rest of my family tried to turn me in to the National Enquirer, but my grandparents are loyal, insane, but loyal. I feel a bit betrayed by everyone else."

"I know what you mean." said Iggy quietly. A brief look passed between them

"Should we go now?" Asked Beta.

"Yeah sure, it'll only take a few hours to fly to Chicago from here." I said

We waited patiently for Alpha and Beta to Morph from human to bird-kid. Their morphs are smoother easier and more complete then Erasers. I watched as feather patterns and then wings appeared on there backs. Alpha had beautiful black-and-gold wings, while Beta's wings were a shiny teal-green like a hummingbird.

A few hours later we had landed on top of Alpha's grandparent's apartment. Her grandfather greeted us and began to talk to Nudge, apparently he could talk more than she could.

And Alpha's Grandma just commented on how thin we were and went to her kitchen to make some brownies. They both bought that we were Alpha's (They called her Ellie) Friends from out of town and that we "were dieing to meet them". That night, as I lay on the carpet of their living room, I felt as everything in the world was safe and normal.

Unfortunately, this feeling didn't last.


	6. Chapter 6

**I still haven't decided whether or not to make Alpha and Iggy a couple Still your choice.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I had a cold feeling of dread as we made some last minute preperations , getting ready to break into the School.

"Are we ready?" Asked Fang as we finished dinner in Alpha's Grandparents living room

"I'm-ready-are-you-ready-?-I-know-I'm-ready-'cause-I-am-_pumped_-man-this-is-goonna-be-great!" Babbled Nudge

"Y'know," said Iggy "We _probably _shouldn't have let them eat all that sugar."

"I-don't-think-so-sugar-is-good-anymore-cookies?" said Nudge

We had made the mistake of leaving Alpha and Nudge alone in the kitchen this afternoon and they had found cookies. Lots and lots of cookies. It turns out that they both have a sugar problem. Now Alpha Was giggling uncontrollably on the floor and Nudge hadn't stopped talking in half an hour.

"Here this'll help" Said beta walking into the room with a glass of water "Here Alpha." And she promptly dumped the water on her head.

Alpha squealed and tackled Beta.

"Feel better now?" Asked Beta

"Yeah, but you won't!"

"Want some?" She asked Nudge

"I'm good." Said Nudge quickly

Alpha morphed into a big dog and shook the water out of her fur.

"Ready To go?" she asked. She didn't _say_ the words, bet we knew we heard them, it was like she was speaking in our minds.

"Yeah, lets leave." I aid

Alpha and Beta morphed to pigeons and hopped out the windows leading the way.

We gained altitude as fast as we could. We couldn't afford to be seen. In less then five minutes we were soaring two thousand feet up.

"It's about four miles from here." Called Beta, "Right there see?" She pointed two a large black roofed building with a gray fenced in asphalt area behind it. The area was filed with different obstacles in it, even from here you could sent the ominous odor of blood. I assumed that's where they hunted erasers.

"Let's land."

"We dove down and landed on top of the building. From here the stone walls of the hunting area looked even higher and I noticed it was roofed with wicked-looking barbed wire. Faintly I heard Gazzy explaining all this to Iggy.

"How do people not notice what there up to?" Asked Fang sounding amazed, "I mean this place screams evil."

"As far as regular people know," said Beta "This is an animal testing facility. Ironic no?" She smiled grimly. "That is what they think is the recreational area." She gestured at the hunting place, "They don't think twice about all the howls and screams."

Alpha hadn't said a word all this time. I understood how Alpha and Beta must feel, like she was walking into her doom, a fate worse than death. I wanted to comfort them, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well on that happy note." Said Fang interrupting my thoughts, "Let's break in."

The break in wasn't difficult, we pulled open a sky light on the roof and slipped in silently. I had the ominous feeling of dread that I always had when I thought I was walking into a trap.

**Angel's POV**

Angel jumped into the window after Iggy. Her shoes thudded lightly on the tile floor.

"We've probably already set the alarm of so we've got to hurry." Whispered Alpha.

"Getting any vibes Nudge?" asked Fang

"Yeah," replied Nudge "I see some people going some computers over there." Nudge pointed down a corridor to our right.

"Come on lets go." Whispered Max leading the way down the hall with Beta on her heels. Alpha hesitated and followed much more cautiously. Angel could feel the fear radiating off of her. She often tried to block her emotions, but on occasion she let her guard down and forgot to keep Angel from looking. She seemed clean, but Angel was afraid that she was putting on a show like Max II .

The flock reached the computers and Nudge sat down in the chair in front of it. She began to type in passwords and scroll through page after page of information.

"This is great." Muttered Max, from behind the chair they were sitting on. "Look at this stuff." We were staring at every thing we could need, profiles on the successes full superhuman-mutants so far, tons of stuff on the by-half plan. Suddenly Angel felt a rough clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Well, well, well, what have we here." Said a cold, gravely voice. Angel spun around and faced a half morphed Eraser.

"So Glad you dropped in." He said smiling. Angel opened her mouth to scream, bet couldn't get it out. She looked around at the rest of the flock and realized that they were surrounded. There was no escape.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alpha's POV**

I jumped about a foot and jumped on the nearest Eraser, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I began to claw at his face, The Eraser was morphing into a wolf and I was already a full jaguar. If your wondering what will win between a jaguar and a wolf, it's the jaguar. The eraser dragged himself away, blood was pouring through his deep wounds. I let out a feline scream of pain as I spikes of white hot agony shot across my back. I spun around to face my opponent and saw four looming Erasers, grotesque muscles bulged in their half-morphed arms, one of them, the one who attacked me, already had blood, _my_ blood, dripping of his clawed hands.  
The largest, one leered at me, baring his long, yellow fangs, dripping with saliva.

"He kitty," he said, the voice coming out of his morphing throat was a melodic growl, "didn't you ever learn not to bite off more than you can chew?"

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you!" I snapped, I leapt at him, aiming for his exposed throat.

He jumped out of the way, cuffing me painfully on the ear as I went by and I spun around to face him again. Two of his comrades, now fully morphed, leapt on me and I tried to attack both of them at once. I heard a few yelps, but neither of them retreated, the other two had joined inn and I shrieked in inhumane agony. I tried to look and see how the rest of the flock was doing, but all I could see was the erasers gray fur. I aged at the rancid scent of blood, and my blows became more and more feeble, black spots began appearing before eyes, I fought to stay conscious, but couldn't resist the wave of blackness.

I awoke on a soft surface, a bed maybe, my eyes were closed I couldn't tell, I tried to sit up, but gasped in pain. Even the slightest movement wracked my injured body with pain. I couldn't open my eyes, my eyelids felt as if they were weighed down. I forced my self to keep calm. Breathe deeply that's it- ow! It even hurt to breath. The more conscious I became the more I hurt, I groaned inwardly and allowed myself to descend into the blackness once again, I felt m senses dull, and with them the pain. My muscles slackened and passed out once again.

**Max's POV **

I woke up noticing a light, starchy sheet covering me. Where was I Alpha's grandparents apartment, I held onto that hopeful thought for a split second until my senses kicked in. The too clean, familiar, antibiotic smell was unmistakable. It had been permanently engraved into my mind log ago, we were in the school. I opened my eyes and winced at the bright, white lights. I tried to sit up, and to my surprise there was nothing holding me down, the happy feeling was lost when I took in my surroundings. The entire flock was here, but each of us was in a uniform hospital bed, closed in by large metal bars. I wondered why I woke up, I turned and noticed that Angel had been staring at me all this time; she must have been calling me.

"Max, what's going on?" She asked nervously, I winced at the impressive black eye on her face.

"We're at the school sweetie." I said soothingly

"I know, what are we going to do?" not Angel this time, Gazzy, we must have woken him.

"We're going to break out of here ASAP." I said firmly

The entire flock was stirring now, every one accept Alpha, who lay still on her bed, looking deathly pale.

We examined our surroundings (with the exception of Iggy who reached out experimentally only to find himself surrounded by metal bars).

Fang was the first to speak. "Well this sucks." He said bluntly.

We nodded in agreement. "Like I said, as soon as we get the opportunity, were gonna make sure all hell breaks loose." I noticed for the first time the hole in my mouth where one of my molars used to be.

I assessed the flocks injuries, Thanks to our handy-dandy mutant healing speed, the injuries seemed to be mostly black eyes, bruises and the occasional broken nose.

"I thought all the Erasers were dead." Said The Gasman

"They were," explained Beta, "The Whitecoats started re making them for some reason, I think that it was safer to have an army that can think for itself, plus when you mass produce something, they all have the same flaws, so if you can defeat one you can defeat them all."

I nodded slowly, "What's wrong with Alpha?" I asked.

"It's her flaw," said Beta in a hollow blank voice, "She doesn't have our super healing, actually she barely has any ability to heal at all, everything has to be done medically, by the whitecoats."

Well that's a set back.

"How long do you think they'll keep us here?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, Of cource I own max ride, thats why Im posting fan fics insted of actually writeing a book. Heres the new chapter, hope u like it! by the way, Alphas injurys were mild enough so the white coats just fixed them in surgury. REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alphas POV ( a few hours later) **

The smell was the first thing I noticed. The to-clean odor of ammonia burned my sensitive nose. I let out a small moan, my head was throbbing.

"Good, you're alright." Said a jolly sounding voice, I glared at the speaker, a nurse, adjusting the pillows in the hospital bed in which I lay.

"She will see you now." Said the nurse, walking out of the room without waiting for my answer.

"I'll go fetch her."

My eyes closed and I drifted out of conciousness again.

"Good, you're awake." Said a hollow sounding, female voice. It had no emotion, the voice sounded almost robotic.

"Wha . .?" I muttered confusedly, my eyes fluttered open; I blinked rapidly at the bright white lights.

"You just got out of surgery." Said the voice again, I looked in the direction of the speaker. A plain looking blond woman stared at me; her pale, blue, expressionless eyes stared into mine.

"I know," is all I said.

"You could have been hurt very badly," said the woman, the cluster of wrinkles around her eyes deepened as she glared at me. "It would have ruined everything."

"I know, director." I said again.

The Director Pursed her lips "You were very lucky," she pursued, "Your only injuries were some bites, a concussion and a few broken bones, it could have been much worse, are you making this more difficult on purpose?"

"Yes." I said coldly.

"Why?"

"I can't kill them, you do it. I can't, I won't!

The Director raised an eyebrow.

"Won't?" she asked coldly, "of course you will, you have no choice."

"Yes I do."

"I'll kill you." Said the director plainly, I knew she would, I was just a tool, something useful, but expendable.

"I don't care."

"I'll kill Jasper" Said the Director. Her thin lips curled into a cruel sneer. The blood drained out of my face, a chill ran down my spine. Jasper? No, no way. I couldn't do that.

My Head spun as the director walked out of the room.

"You have two hours to think about it. The flock, or your friend? It's your choice.  
I swallowed and closed my eyes. The flock, that's why I had been released, that was my duty. Exterminate the flock. But how could I? Little Angel, and Max, and Iggy. . .Iggy, I could never hurt him. But I felt the same way about Jasper. I moaned, what could I do?

**Hmmmmmm. . . who to pick, Jasper of Iggy. I'll tell you who Jasper is next chapter. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Max's POV (By the way, you might want to read the last few lines on chapter 8 just for everything to make sense)

**Max's POV (By the way, you might want to read the last few lines on chapter 8 just for everything to make sense)**

"Forever." Said a hollow sounding voice above me, "they'll keep you here forever."

I looked around and, behind me on a second row of cages, a forlorn looking black boy sat, starring at us. I don't mean black like race, I mean black as in, _black_. His hair, his skin, it was as if he had been dipped in a pool of ink, the only visible pale part of his body were the whites of his eyes, contrasting sharply against his other features. Other then his eyes, he looked faintly. . . Asian . . . how odd.

"But surely you know that already," continued the boy, his eyes lingering for a moment on the wings protruding out of my back. There was a moment of silence.

"What's your name?" asked Iggy finally.

The boy shrugged and gave an indifferent sniff before turning around.

"Jasper? Jasper, _Jasper!"_ Yelped Beta

The boy spun around, "_Wha-_Beta?" he looked surprised, "I thought you had gotten away!"

"We had- there were . . . complications," mumbled Beta"

"How bad?"

Beta's hand brushed against a large bruise covering most of her face, "pretty bad."

"Alpha?" Whispered the boy called Jasper

Beta shrugged, "I don't know."

Another moment of silence, finally broken by Jaspers quiet, "oh."

The flock and I battered him with questions about this place that Jasper didn't answer, until finally Beta silenced us with a dirty look.

The well oiled hinges on the door at the far side of the room made the quietest of squeaks as it opened, and a tall woman donned in a lab coat wheeled in another dog crate. The figure in the crate stirred.

"Alpha!" The simultaneous yelps of joy sounded from both Beta and Jasper as she was wheeled in. She appeared to be heavily bandaged, but otherwise alright.

"Um, hi." She mumbled, brushing a hand through her tangled hair.

"Are you okay?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, I mean, you know . . . nothing some stitches and surgery cant handle I guess."

She shifted positions uncomfortably, and her eyes swept over us, her eyes lingering on Iggy for, perhaps a second to long.

"Er, How are you guys?"

"Fine I guess," I answered.

"Cool. Right, okay." Alpha seemed awkward, agitated.

Jasper looked as if he was holding something back; he stared at Alpha, looking thoroughly miserable.

"Guys," Said Alpha finally, "Guys we have to go, _now."_

"No duh," Scoffed The Gasman.

"No, you don't understand-_we have to go now." _Repeated Alpha, she glanced at Iggy again, before meeting Jaspers gaze, "all of us, now."

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Fang coldly.

"I don't know."

__**Did you like it?**__**So, so sorry for taking forever to update, I've been busy. I'm baking cookies, Who ever review's gets one! Seriously, review. Probably only about two or three more chapters to go. **


End file.
